Angel: Blind Date
"Blind Date." is the twenty-first episode of season one of the television series Angel. It was directed by Thomas J. Wright and written by Jeannine Renshaw. It first aired on the WB Network on May 16th, 2000. In this episode, the Senior Partners hire a blind assassin to murder three blind children. Angel finds himself reluctantly teaming up with his sworn enemy, Lindsey McDonald, to stop her. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is included on disc six of the Angel: Season One DVD collection. It is also included on the Angel: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * This episode is production code number 1ADH21. * First appearance of Holland Manners and Lee Mercer. * Fourth appearances of Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan. * Second appearance of Charles Gunn. Quotes * Charles Gunn: Whoo! Whoo! My God! They told me it was true, but I didn't believe 'em. Damn. Here it is! Evil white folks really do have a Mecca. Now, now, now girls, don't get all riled up. .... * Charles Gunn: Did you just step on my foot? Was that my foot you just stepped on? Are you assaulting me up in this haven of justice? Somebody get me a lawyer, 'cause my civil rights have seriously been violated. Oh, I get it, I get it. Y'all can cater to the demon, cater to the dead man, but what about the black man? .... * Holland Manners: I don't think she had a happy childhood. * Lindsey McDonald: Sir? * Holland Manners: Our blind friend, Vanessa. I think she was terribly abused growing up. I think the details are tragic and shockingly specific. And I think you should create them, sooner rather than later. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Demons with one eye, demons with twelve eyes, some with double vision, but no blind demons. Perhaps Angel's discovered a new species. * Cordelia Chase: What? Helen Kellerus Homocidalus? .... * Lindsey McDonald: I don't want to be here any more than you want to see me. But I don't have a choice. * Angel: You always have a choice. I mean, you sold your soul for a fifth-floor office and a company car. * Lindsey McDonald: You think you've got me all figured out? You think you know everything about me? * Angel: Everything I need to know. * Lindsey McDonald: What was your father? He was a merchant, right? Linen and silk? Did pretty well? Had a couple of servants until you killed them? * Angel: Just the one. * Lindsey McDonald: Well, our files aren't 100 percent, but I guess it's fair to say that you've never seen anything like real poverty. I'm talking dirt poor - no shoes - no toilet. Six of us kids in a room, and come flu season it was down to four. I was seven when they took the house. They just came right in and took it. And my daddy is being nice, you know? Joking with the bastards while he signs the deed. Yeah, so we had a choice. Either you got stepped on or you got to stepping and I swore to myself that I was not going to be the guy standing there with the stupid grin on my face while my life got dribbled out... * Angel: I'm sorry, I nodded off. Did you get to the part where you're evil? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2000/Episodes Category:May, 2000/Episodes